Chicken Soup!
by FinFree25
Summary: Eponine doesn't get sick, she just doesn't. It's a known fact that she never got sick. Really, she should from the amount of time that she spends outdoors, regardless of the weather, something that always sends poor Joly into a fit. Modern AU ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Les Miserables fan fiction. It's a modern story and Eponine and Enjolras are both slightly OOC just because I'm a sucker for sappy stuff :P anyway, here's the first chapter and read and review!**

Eponine doesn't get sick, she just doesn't. It's a known fact that she never got sick. Really she should get sick due to the amount of time that she spends outdoors, regardless of the weather, something that always sends poor Joly into a fit. So when she actually gets sick, she doesn't know what to do.

She walked down the street and bowed her head against the harsh wind that was nipping at her skin. She had on a thick wool coat and a long scarf wrapped twice around her neck. Enjolras had bought the jacket for her after learning that she only had a thin spring coat to keep her protected in the winter and insisted that she wear it. It had taken a lot of pressuring from Enjolras from Eponine to finally take the jacket, she was always too proud to admit when she needed help.

Eponine blew her breath out in a huff as she got closer to the Musian, yet closer to loosing possible digits to hypothermia as well it seemed. Finally she entered the coffee house and practically threw herself onto the lap on Enjolras when she spotted him. His arms flew open in shock before realizing that the small bundle that was now attempting to burrow into his clothes.

'Jesus Ep, You're freezing.' He rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to create friction to warm her.

Eponine didn't say anything as she rubbed her frozen nose against his neck, she did smile slightly as a shiver ran through Enjolras as her frost bitten fingers found their way under his sweater to his bare skin.

'Cold outside?' someone laughed from behind the two of them.

Eponine twisted her head to the side and looked toward the voice. Courfeyrac, Jehan, Grantaire, and Combeferre stood in front of the couple, all trying to contain their laughs at the sight of Enjolras looking so human with Eponine curled on his lap. Jehan set a steaming cup on the table in front of Eponine with a smile.

'Hot chocolate. I figured you'd like something to warm you up a bit faster.' He sank carefully into one of the many plush arm chairs that formed a circle around the couch that Enjolras and Eponine reside. That corner of the café was by far the best to sit. It was the only area that had as many arm chairs and couches that the café provided. Due to the fact that Enjolras and his friends, or les Amis as they are more commonly known, had taken over the café so to speak and claimed the said corner as their own.

Eponine, who had warmed up by now, slid off of Enjolras' lap and opted to sit with her legs over his. He put his hands over her knees and unconsciously began to rub them. She smiled slightly at that, Eponine knew how hard it was for Enjolras and PDA yet they had come so far in their relationship already.

It wasn't until farther into the night at the café that Eponine's nose started to run and her throat started to itch.

**Hey guys, so this isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first for Les Miserables! Be patient with me. This was supposed to be a one shot but let's be honest that never works with me, most people like that though. Anyway I'm assuming you all know what's going to happen anyway. This is a MODERN STORY (for all those people who skim through authors notes, myself included ;) SO review and let me know what you think about it and if I should continue or not.**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome! Second chapter, as I write this I am watching Les Miserables :P I just have to have some Aaron Tveit for inspiration because I love him :P**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, if I did, I would be dead and that's not fun**

Enjolras woke during the middle of the night by a swift elbow to the gut. His breath left him in a grunt before he sucked in another breath of air. For a moment he panicked, the possibility of a break in flashing through his head, before he looked down at the elbow that was still embedded in his gut. He relaxed at the sight of the thin boney arm that was connected to his sleeping brunette. He shook his head and laughed gently as to not wake her before gently moving the hair out of her eyes. As he did so his fingers brushed her forehead. He paused. Her forehead was blisteringly hot and dotting of sweat along her hair line. A crease appeared in his eyebrows as he frowned slightly before lightly pressing his forearm to her forehead. Eponine began to squirm underneath him; soon however she was thrashing about in the bed unconsciously ripping the blankets off of her so that she was clad in only her underwear and a white tank top. Enjolras had to keep his mind from wandering to her scantily clad body and remember how hot she was, temperature wise. It was blatantly clear that she had a fever but whether it would branch off onto something worse was still up for discussion. He looked over at the clock to see a time of only 3:17 in the morning. Enjolras debated with himself for a while if he should wake up Eponine to take something to help with her fever or if he should just let her sleep. In the end he decided that sleep was the best medicine to fight off a fever and lithely pulled the blousy sheet over the still squirming Eponine before resting beside her once more.

Eponine woke up early in the morning with a foul taste in her mouth and an uncomfortable churning in her stomach. She was aware that she was far too hot and threw the sheet off of her that was pulled loosely around her shoulders. Yet with the loss of the blanket came no relief for Eponine. She would have taken off her clothing had she more to take off, as it was she was already clothed in only her underwear and a thin tank top. She couldn't think more about her sweltering skin as her stomach lurched sickly and she found herself bolting from the bed. She ran to the bathroom holding a hand over her mouth to keep whatever was coming up, in before she reached the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door as gently as she could, given her present situation, so she didn't wake Enjolras with what she knew would be quite the show. Eponine barely had time to make it to the toilet before she was retching into the toilet bowl. She coughed as the rest of her dinner from the night before made reappearance to a considerably less enthusiastic Eponine. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and rested her cheek against the edge of the bathtub behind her. She closed her eyes as the coolness of the ceramic seeped into her weary body. It helped to cool her down momentarily before another wave of nausea sent her clutching the rim of the toilet. Her shouldered hunched with each heave of her stomach. Her hands gripped and ungripped the sides of the toilet in unison with her heaves until her knuckled turned white and her back ached. She slumped back against the bathtub and closed her eyes. She was too hot in her own skin that crawled and itched making her want to claw her own skin off. She drifted in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours, seeming to play a cruel game of tag with her body, every time she began to fall asleep her stomach would push her to the toilet again. She repeated this process until finally she was able to sink onto the plush mat that adorned the bathroom floor. Eponine rested for what seemed like mere seconds before the door opened. She groaned cursing the world for not giving her even a minute of peace. She opened one groggy eye and looked at Enjolras' feet. He crouched down beside her and put one of his blessedly cold hands against her forehead.

'I hate to say it Ep, but I think you're sick.'

Eponine didn't even have the energy to reply to his sarcasm so instead she just groaned at him. He seemed to understand her new found language because he tenderly picked her up off the ground and carried her back into the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed but couldn't pull away from her as she had tightened her arms around his neck.

The one thing to know when dealing with a sick Eponine (on the extremely rare chance you had to) was that she is a very clingy sick. She liked to constantly be with someone.

'Eponine, let go. I have to get you some medicine.' That only made her cling to him tighter.

'No!'

''Ponine-' he started

'No medicine please Enj.' He grimaced. Enjolras knew that Eponine didn't like anything that had to do with Alcohol or drugs because of her family and their involvement with the sort, and unfortunately even medicine made the list of things she avoided.

'Fine, for now, but if it gets worse you're getting medicine.'

She groaned before rolling over and burying her head in a pillow.

**Woo hoo chapter two is done **

**Follow me on tumblr I reblog everything Les Mis and Aaron Tveit! **

**My tumblr is marius ( dash) .com**

**I follow back, and I know that its tvEit not tvIet. **

**Anyway READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter is done! Woohoo review **

It was final. Eponine was sick. She couldn't deny it any longer, nor could Enjolras. After Eponine having woken up multiple times during the night to hastily run to the bathroom and throw up the contents of her stomach, which had long ago been emptied, resulting in her only being able to expel bile from her body. This again resulted in her back being knotted in pain and her stomach aching. Enjolras, god bless him, had dutifully stayed up with her all night and held her hair back when she was vomiting and was constantly bring her glasses of water to clear her mouth. Both Eponine and Enjolras were exhausted by the time the sun started to come up. The pale white light that filtered into the room was the only indication of how long they had endured their little 'routine' so to say.

To say that Eponine was getting worse by the hour would be an understatement. Not only had her fever not gone down, but she had also developed a raging chest cough. It hurt Enjolras' chest just to hear it and couldn't even imagine how Eponine must feel.

He walked into the bedroom and looked down at where Eponine was laying on the floor with pity. She had decided that the floor was more comfortable than the bed and it cooled her down some so he didn't argue it with her. It was evident that she was asleep by the gentle snoring that was coming from her. He placed the cup of cold water that he had brought her on the bed side table before going to gently scoop her into his arms. Enjolras gently placed Eponine on her side so that she would be able to breathe better with her clogged chest. He sat beside her gently and picked up a book from his own bed side table and began to read.

'Really Enjolras, Les Miserables? How many times have you read that book?'

He laughed gently, even when sick Eponine was still as sassy as always. 'It's a good book okay, don't knock it till you've read it.'

'I did read it remember? I'm the one who told you to read- ' her sentence was cut off by a fit of coughs that made her twist away from Enjolras and clutch her chest with one hand while the other flew to cover her mouth with the crook of her elbow. Enjolras rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion when he waited for her coughs to recede.

'Damn it Eponine, I'm calling Joly!'

'No Enjolras, its fine.'

'Eponine don't argue with me, I'm calling him, if you won't go to the doctor's you at least need to see Joly.'

Along with medicine, Eponine had a thing about doctors and hospitals, whenever Enjolras asked all he could get out of her as a response was 'bad experiences'. Which Enjolras didn't have to think too hard about why Eponine didn't like hospitals.

'Enjolras-'

'Hush Eponine.'

'No Enjolras you don't under-'

He made a shhing motion with his hands before getting off the bed and picking up his phone. He made it half way through dialing Joly's number before slowly putting the phone back down and looking at Eponine sheepishly.

'Maybe I'll call him when it's not 5 in the morning.'

Eponine looked at him smugly before snuggling back into the bed and burrowing into the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, which is good because if I did, I would be dead.**

Enjolras waited until it was an acceptable time to call Joly. He endured Eponine's teasing him about it because it seemed to be the only thing that made her feel better, even for such a short amount of time. Eponine had long since given up on denying that she was sick yet had decided that just because she had a little fever didn't mean she was going to lay in bed all day. So when Enjolras found her standing in the hallway wrapping a scarf around her neck and throwing her book bag over her shoulder he was startled to say the least.

'Eponine! What do you think you're doing?'

'Going to work.' She rasped out

He could only look at her wide eyed and shake his head. Only Eponine would possibly think of going to work when she was so sick- well that wasn't true, Enjolras had been known to do that quite often. Enjolras shook his head and pulled her away from the door.

'Enjolras I'm fine, I swear.'

He looked at her as if she had started speaking a different tongue. 'Ep, look at yourself. You're shaking where you stand.'

She shook her head but Enjolras took her hand and held it in front of her, so that she could see the shaking for herself. She was about to rebuff Enjolras when she was cut off by an attack on her sinuses. She doubled over as she sneezed and sneezed and sneezed.

'Right then.' Enjolras picked Eponine up when she had finally stopped sneezing and threw her over her over his shoulder fireman style and brought her back into their bedroom.

'Please Enjolras, not in the bed anymore. I'm sick of the bed.'

He sighed and turned around and walked her over to the couch in the living room. He plopped her onto the couch and retreated back into their room to grab the big fluffy blanket at the bottom of their bed. Enjolras was slightly disgruntled when Eponine had first brought it to their newly shared apartment. It was large and bright red, at least it was red Enjolras remembered thinking. Eponine had worn it around the house for weeks when she had first got it because it was a particularly cold and harsh winter that even with the heater the cold still somehow seeped into their home. It wasn't long after that when Enjolras' immune system succumbed to the cold winter and resulted in a mild bout of the flu. This mild bout however, was enough to keep him in bed for at least a week with Eponine dutifully watching over him. This was when Enjolras discovered how much he really enjoyed the blanket. Eponine had wrapped it around him when he was sleeping to help sweat out the fever he had developed. Enjolras woke up warm and comfortable and embraced in a smell he could only describe as Eponine. He sighed and breathed in her scent deeply before he realized that he was grasping her blanket in his fists tightly. Ever since then he had become quite fond of the blanket and they had always kept it at the end of the bed for when it gets too cold at night, yet secretly whenever Enjolras was missing Eponine – if she was at work, or at school- he would lay in bed and wrap himself in her blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables**

Enjolras wrapped Eponine and himself tightly in the fuzzy red blanket as the opening credits for supernatural rolled on screen. Surprisingly it had been Enjolras not Eponine that had watched the TV show first. No one had known he watched it, you could say that he was a closet supernatural fan. Eponine had walked into his apartment one day and seen him asleep in front of his laptop with it on a loop. Enjolras waited for the onslaught of jokes to hit him the next time that he went to the musian- their local coffee shop hangout- yet it never came. She had not told anyone; again something that surprised him because at the time they had not yet discovered their feelings for each other and had barely began their friendship. What almost blew him away was when she showed up at his apartment the next night with the first season in one hand and a bag of Thai food in the other. Since then they uniformly watched supernatural on Wednesday nights.

Now Enjolras sat wrapped in an almost uncomfortably warm blanket with Eponine leaning against him. He had his arm around her and was gently stroking her hair away from her forehead. Her fever had dropped early but just returned Enjolras guessed by the beads of sweat that had popped out on her forehead. He smiled and looked down at her and smiled lightly. Eponine's eyebrows were scrunched in her sleep causing a slight crease in her forehead. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and had fallen out in places to frame her face. Even sick she still looked beautiful to Enjolras.

Before he had met Eponine, all he had been focus on- concerned about- is the better way to put it, was his school work. Even his friends came second to his work, there was many a time when he would simply blow off hanging out with his friends because he had decided that his work was more important. That changed when he met Eponine. She had stormed into the café only moments after Marius had entered. Marius was friends with Eponine before he had met the rest of les amis, which is how they grew to know Eponine. After she came storming into the café she quickly found Marius and approached him, fast to pick up his steaming hot coffee and dump it right into his lap. Enjolras was mildly impressed with her for a moment. One: because she didn't seemed fazed by the fact that she had just dumped hot coffee on someones lap, and two: because she had the guts to do that to Marius, who, even though they were good friends, still annoyed Enjolras to no end. That feeling vanished when he realized that she had used his coffee for her outburst. He was quick to stand up and make equally big of a scene as she just did. That was the beginning of their very unique friendship.

**I'm really sorry for the super super late update. I've been very busy lately and school just started up again and I'm already getting all of my isu's. I was working a ton of shifts and was just way too exhausted to try to update. I have three stories on the go right now btw and it's hard to try to figure out what story I will update when I do have time to update. Because I write chapter for chapter I don't have a set time that I will update. I really update when I have time so thank you everyone who has stuck with this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to be delving deeper into their past and how they came to be not only friends but in a relationship.**

_Enjolras jumped off the couch he had been sitting on just moments before. _

'_Excuse me but I believe that you owe me a coffee.'_

_Eponine turned around, anger was flashing dangerously in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, or rather yell, then shut it quickly and walked to the front counter. She stomped back to the couch and, surprisingly, placed the new cup of coffee gently down on the table. _

_Enjolras stood there for a moment befuddled watching as Eponine sat down and pulled a battered copy of the republic out of her bag. His eyes immediately went to the book in her hand with tiny scribbles on the side of each page. _

'_You're reading the republic?' _

_Eponine looked up at him dubiously. 'Do you see anyone else reading right now?' _

_Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her. Although she was known through les Amis for her fiery temper and sarcasm yet Enjolras had yet to feel the wrath of it. He shook his head and sat down on the other side of the couch, not in the mood to start a fight. He pulled his old and battered copy of the republic out of his own bag, almost mirroring Eponine's earlier actions. Her hand paused mid turn and she glanced over the book resting in Enjolras' hands. _

'_You're reading the republic?' she mimicked his words. _

_Enjolras looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Do you see anyone else reading right now?' he smirked. _

_Eponine looked at him for a moment. It seemed she was either attempting to figure him out, or she was plotting the best way to kill him and make it look like an accident. Enjolras had to admit, he could feel himself wavering under her stare. He, who was notorious as a marble man who never cracked, could see himself crumbling under her glare had she meant harm. _

_While Enjolras pondered this, Eponine found herself mystified with his face. To say that he was gorgeous was an understatement if any. She knew, from various members of les Amis, that he had a reputation as the marble man. They said it was because of his cold nature and unwillingness to converse with the opposite sex, yet Eponine would argue it had to do with his looks. His face truly looked as if it was carved from marble with no hint of imperfections to be found. Even his golden hair that fell around his face in subtle curls looked as if they had been formed from brilliant clouds at sunset. _

_It was only after someone cleared their throat that both Enjolras and Eponine realized that they had been staring at each other for quite some time. Enjolras blushed faintly and looked away while Eponine held her stare for a moment longer before lazily turning her head in the direction of the a very smug looking Courfeyrac. _

'_What was that? Our fearless leader, Apollo, and our ruthless Athena finally admitting their desire for one another?' _

_He squished himself in between Enjolras and Eponine on the small love couch and put an arm around Eponine's shoulder._

'_Or should I call thee Aphrodite?'_

_Eponine shoved Courfeyrac's arm off her shoulder. 'What are you talking about?' _

'_Why, our resident beauty has finally managed to crack our marble statue of course. Your sheer beauty, which radiates like the blazing sun, was enough to melt the marble.' Enjolras and Eponine locked eyes for a moment before both turning to look at Courfeyrac. He sometimes went off on a bit of an old time English rant and no one knew where he had picked it up from. Eponine stuck to her assumption that he was a closet poetry fan. Enjolras stuck to his assumption that there was something wrong with him. _

_Many hours later the majority of les Amis had trickled out of the coffee shop, leaving only Enjolras, Eponine, and a passed out Grantaire behind. Neither Eponine nor Enjolras showed a sign of moving any time soon. They were both quietly reading their books until Enjolras suddenly flipped his book shut and looked at Eponine. She continued to read her book for a moment before looking over at Enjolras._

'_Yes?' _

'_You're friends with Pontmercy right?' _

_Eponine shook her head yes, not knowing where he was going with this._

'_Well then I have to ask. Why did you dump my coffee on him?' _

_Enjolras swore he saw Eponine blush before hurriedly looking down at her book. _

'_Oh he was being an asshole and I decided to tell him.' _

'_By pouring burning coffee on his genitals?'_

'_Yup.' _

'_Oh okay, I see.' _

_There was a moment of silence before Eponine spoke again, her words were carefully and sheltered. _

'_He kept asking me to deliver letters to Cosette and I was tired of having to wander around Paris at 3 o'clock in the morning.' _

_Enjolras was silent after that and Eponine thought nothing of it. _

_The next day she came into the coffee shop to see Enjolras with a pitcher of water balanced over Marius' head and yelling at him for being an idiot and endangering their friend in his 'stupid marathon for love' and next time he should 'do his own dirty work because no one cares about your lonely soul and Eponine deserves all the rest she can get as she works far more than any one of us.' She couldn't help but smile as she walked past a now sopping wet Marius and sat beside Enjolras who was trying in vain to conceal his smile. _


End file.
